Melhor presente de aniversário
by Vanessa S
Summary: Sirius quer dar um presente inesquecivel de aniversário para o Tiago, o problema é que ele resolve dar a Lily de presente


**Narrado por Sirius Black**

Amanhã é aniversário do Pontas e eu quero dar o melhor presente. Por que a pessoa mais linda, gostosa, inteligente, simpática, amigo, e todos os adjetivos que eu tenho (que eu seu falar todos nunca vamos terminar isso aqui), resumindo, eu tenho que dar o melhor presente. Sou o meu amigo dele e até compartilhamos os pais, os pais dele (que me adotaram) Sara e James Potter, enfim, eu sou a pessoa certa para dar o melhor presente.

Eu sei que já estou dando a festa de amanhã com praticamente toda a grifinória, mas ainda não é o suficiente.

Mas o seria tão bom ao ponto dele ficar me agradecendo o resto da vida? Uma vassoura nova? Um pomo do ouro autografado, ou melhor, com o nome dele, um vale presente? Sério... Não sei o que dar para o Pontas!

- O que foi Sirius? – era o Remo sentado no sofá ao lado do meu no salão comunal.

- Amanhã é aniversário de Pontas! – eu disse ainda tentando arrumar o presente perfeito.

- Eu sei. Você convidou a escola inteira para a festa amanhã. Então acho que a escola inteira sabe que amanhã é aniversário dele. Qual o problema?

- Eu não comprei nada para o Pontas. O que você vai dar para ele Aluado? – quem sabe ajude.

- Um livro sobre quadribol! – respondeu o Aluado sorrindo.

Um livro? Mas que porcaria de presente é esse! Ok! É sobre quadribol, mas não deixa de ser um livro.

- Achei que a festa era seu presente. – me disse o Aluado dando de ombros.

- Era para ser, mas uma festa não é tão legal para um pressente. – respondi frustrado.

- Mas o que você quer dar então? – me perguntou o Remo entediado.

- Não sei. Se soubesse não estaria aqui pensando.

Ficamos quietos por cinco minutos e logo o Tiago desceu para irmos tomar café.

- Vamos? – perguntou o Remo.

- Não vamos esperar as meninas? – perguntou o Pontas com aquela cara que agente já sabe o que significa: gritos da Lily.

- Por que não deixa a Lily tomar café em paz pelo menos hoje? A Lene disse que ela esta uma fera esses dias. – eu comentei.

- Ela deve estar igual você atrás de um presente para o Tiago. – comentou o Remo.

- Mas você vai me dar à festa de presente. – me disse o Pontas enquanto se sentava para esperar pela ruiva.

- O que você quer de presente Pontas? – perguntei na maior cara de pau.

- Quero férias. – ele brincou fazendo o Remo rir.

- Eu estou falando sério. – eu disse irritado.

Por que sempre que eu falo sério ele não acredita? Ok! Exagerei... Ele sabe quanto estou falando sério. Não sei por que me zoou dessa vez.

- O que você quer ganhar Tiago? Eu quero te dar o melhor presente de todos os tempos.

- Se declare para a Marlene. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Já disse que não gosto dela. – eu disse sem nem pensar.

Não posso perder a reputação de galinha. E se alguém escuta o Pontas dizendo que eu estou apaixonado? Não quero nem pensar!

- Mas é claro que você gosta dela. Você admitiu para mim algum dia desses. – ele disse novamente.

Minha sorte que as meninas apareceram na escada e ele finalmente parou de falar da minha quedinha pela amiga da ruiva dele.

- Bom dia meninos! – disse a minha morena sorrindo feliz.

A ruiva do Pontas só revirou os olhos entediada.

- Bom dia Lene, Lily. – disse o Remo educado como sempre.

- Bom dia meus amores. – eu disse abraçando as duas pelos ombros.

- Bom dia. – respondeu a Lily sem nem ao menos sorrir.

- Bom dia minha ruivinha! – disse o Pontas se levantando para tentar dar um beijo no rosto da Lily. É eu disse tentar, por que ele nunca consegue.

- Não enche Potter! – a Lily disse revoltada antes de sair do salão comunal batendo o pé.

- É impressão minha ou ela esta mais estressada do que de costume? – perguntei ainda olhando para onde a ruiva havia ido.

- É a época do ano. – respondeu a Lene sorrindo marota.

Um doa motivos deu gostar dessa morena, tirando o corpo maravilhoso dela é esse jeito Sirius Black de ser que ela tem. Se existisse uma mulher marota essa com toda a certeza seria a Lene.

-Época do ano? – perguntou o Tiago ainda com cara de bobo

Ele sempre fica com cara de bobo depois de falar com a ruiva.

Estou chegando à conclusão que ele gosta de levar foras.

- Seu aniversário. A Lily sempre fica histérica perto do seu aniversário. – dessa vez foi o Remo a responder.

Eu sou amigo da ruivinha e tudo, mas o Remo que consegue todas as informações com ela.

- Mas você ainda não me disse o que quer ganhar... – eu disse para o Pontas novamente enquanto descíamos para o salão principal.

- Esqueça isso Sirius! – ele me disse antes de sair correndo para perto da ruiva dele que já estava sentada comendo.

Nos juntamos aos dois e comemos como sempre, entre os grito da Lily e as risadas da Lene.

Não demorou muito e já estávamos nas aulas. Segunda - feira é o pior dia da semana!

Me sentei com o Tiago tentando convencê-lo de me falar qual seria o presente prefeito para ele. Afinal amanhã ele seria maior de idade sem contar que eu sou perfeito em tudo então o meu TEM QUE SER o melhor presente.

- Pode pedir o que quiser Pontas. – eu disse pela milésima vez. Aquela já era a última aula antes do almoço e eu não sabia o que dar de presente para o Pontinhas.

- Ainda não desistiu? – ele me perguntou sem nem ao menos olhar para mim.

- Quer pelo menos olhar para mim? – perguntou com raiva. Eu aqui querendo dar um presente para ele e ele olhando para a ruiva.

- Você esta parecendo uma namorada ciumenta tendo uma crise de confiança. – ele me respondeu rindo.

Pude perceber que o Aluado e o Rabicho escutaram o que ele disse por que os dois também se acabaram de rir da minha cara.

Melhor deixar essa assunto quieto por enquanto.

Quando estávamos indo para almoçar puxei a Lene para um corredor mais tranqüilo.

- O que foi Six? – ela me perguntou me olhando desconfiada.

- Preciso de sua ajuda. – eu disse cabisbaixo. Odeio pedir ajuda.

- Quem é você? O Sirius que eu conheço nunca pediria a minha ajuda... – ela disse debochada.

- É sério Lene. Preciso de uma opinião. – eu disse tentando tirar os olhos da blusa dela que estava deixando dois botões abertos mostrando um pouco seu colo.

- Six meu rosto é aqui em cima. – ela me disse rindo.

Pelo visto percebeu para onde eu estava olhando.

- Então... Lene... – hesitei. – Me dá uma opinião. O que você acha que o Tiago gostaria de ganhar?

- Além da Lily? - ela me perguntou rindo.

- Lenezinha você é um gênio. - eu disse agarrando o rosto dela e dando um sellinho nela antes de sair de lá feliz da vida.

Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

A coisa que o Tiago mais quer é a Lily. A coisa que ele sempre vai me agradecer se eu der para ele é aquela ruiva confusa. Isso é perfeito!

Vou dar a Lily de presente para o Pontas!

Fala se eu não sou um gênio!

Vou dar para o Pontas a coisa que ele mais quer... A ruiva estressada!

Só tem um problema nisso... Como eu vou convencer a Lily de sair com o Pontas? Alias, como eu vou convencer a Lily e ficar perto do Pontas sem gritar ou qualquer coisa do tipo? Eu sei que isso é uma missão impossível e que o Pontas já tenta convence-la de sair com ele há mais de três anos e eu tenho só 24 horas? Meu Merlin! Eu não tenho nem ao menos vinte e quatro horas! Preciso de um plano!

- Mas que cara é essa Sirius? - me perguntou a Marlene no corredor.

- Já sei o que dar de presente para o Pontinhas. - eu disse animado.

- Sério? E o que você vai dar? - ela perguntou animada.

A minha Lene é bem curiosa...

- Vou dar para ele a sua amiga Lily. - eu disse todo confiante!

Alguém tem eu ser confiante por aqui.

Adivinhem o que a Lene fez? Em vez dela me ajudar dizendo que vai pensar em um plano ela começou a rir. Ela ria tanto que se dobrava de rir. Teve até que se escorar na parede para não cair.

- Não tem graça. Eu estou falando sério. - eu disse começando a ficar nervoso.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. Como vai dar a Lily de presente para ele? Vai embrulhá-la com papel de presente e entregar para ele? - ela perguntou entre risos, mas depois voltou a rir como uma louca.

- Engraçadinha... É claro que não vou fazer isso. A Lily iria me matar antes deu conseguir embrulhá-la. - respondi emburrado.

Por que ninguém esta me levando a sério hoje?

- Lene pare de rir e me ajude a pensar em alguma coisa! - eu disse ainda emburrado, por que a maluca ainda não tinha parado de rir.

- Te ajudar a pensar? O que você quer fazer é impossível. Eu tento isso há anos, o Tiago tenta há anos, até a Alice tenta convencer a Lily a sair com o Tiago. Você não vai conseguir isso até amanhã.

- Você poderia me ajudar então? Diz para ela de uma forma bem sutil que a festa vai ser surpresa quem sabe eu a convenço de "distrair o Pontas" para ele não desconfiar da festa.

- Eu posso até fazer isso, mas é impossível você convencer a Lily de ficar "distraindo o Tiago" a tarde inteira.

- Eu vou conseguir. - eu disse confiante.

Nada melhor do que confiança. Quem sabe isso ajude!

- Você vai precisar de muita ajuda! - ela me disse rindo antes de entrar no salão principal para almoçar.

Quando entrei no salão vi novamente a Lily e o Tiago discutindo, ou melhor, ela gritando com ele e ele sorrindo como sempre.

"Não vai ser nada fácil dar a Lily de presente." - pensei vendo os dois discutindo.

Acho que não preciso dizer que passei o dia inteiro tentar arrumar um jeito de convencer a ruiva, não é?

Combinei com todo mundo, todo mundo mesmo, todos que tinham convite para a festa estão sabendo que é para fingir que a festa é surpresa. Só faltava avisar o Tiago:

- Pontas, preciso que faça uma coisa. - eu disse assim que saímos do treino de quadribol naquela tarde.

- Vai sair com quem para querer a capa? - ele me perguntou desconfiado.

Por que o Pontas tem que ser tão desconfiado?

- Não vou sair com ninguém, alias, eu vou passar o resto da noite arrumando as coisas para a festa. - respondi.

- Então o que quer? O mapa? - ele me perguntou sorrindo maroto.

- Na verdade quero que finja para a Lily que você não sabe da festa amanhã. - eu pedi.

- Por quê? Vai convencê-la de me acompanhar? - ele perguntou rindo.

- Vou te dar a Lily de presente, mas para isso eu preciso convencê-la primeiro.

- Me dar a Lily de presente? Acho que você bebeu de mais Sirius. Onde você conseguiu wishk de fogo? Eu quero também.

- Por que ninguém acredita em mim quando eu digo que vou te dar a Lily?

- Por que é impossível.

- Essa palavra não existe no meu vocabulário. - eu disse confiante. - Vou te dar uma tarde inteira com a Lily de presente e de quebra vou conseguir faze-la ir com você para a festa. - respondi sorrindo para passar confiança.

Pelo menos eu queria acreditar que iria dar tudo certo. Quem sabe eu não consiga convencer a ruiva de que não temos como despistar o Tiago e precisamos dela para não estragar a festa.

- Por que você não me dá um presente mais fácil? - ele me perguntou pensativo.

- Como o que? - perguntei desconfiado.

O que seria melhor do que a ruivinha dele?

- Por que não se declara para a Lene de uma vez? - ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Não tem graça. Você sabe que o Sirius aqui não se apaixona.

- Não é? Por que não admite logo? Todo mundo sabe que você é sim apaixonado pela Lene. Até a Lily já sabe!

- Você contou para ela? - perguntei irritado.

Isso é uma traição. Como ele vai contar para a ruiva, melhor amiga da Lene, que eu estou a fim dela?

- Não contei para a Lily. E nem precisa. Esta mais do que na cara! A Lily foi confirmar até com o Remo para saber se era mesmo verdade. - me respondeu o Tiago pensativo. - Sorte sua que o Remo não tinha a confirmação como eu.

- Aquele dia eu estava bêbado! - me justifiquei.

O Tiago se referia ao dia que eu o acordei de madrugada para dizer que estava apaixonado pela Lene, mas isso não pode ser levado em consideração, eu tinha acabado de beber umas cinco garrafas de whisk.

- Eu sei, mas bêbado não mente! - me respondeu o Pontas.

Agora ele vem usar isso contra mim. Eu sei que fiz a mesma coisa quando ele disse estar apaixonado pela ruiva pela primeira vez, e ele realmente estava bêbado, alias, bebeu por que a viu com outro, mas o nosso caso é totalmente diferente.

Quando é que eu, Sirius Black, diria estar apaixonado? Eu nem ao menos gosto de maneira especial as mulheres que beijo, piorou alguma coisa como apaixonado. Isso é coisa de gay!

- E estamos no ultimo ano Sirius. Se você não falar logo com ela vai perdê-la. - completou o Tiago sorrindo.

Por que ele não para de sorrir? O assunto é sério aqui!

Quando percebi já estávamos entrando no salão comunal.

- Não posso iludir a Lene dizendo para ela que estou "apaixonado". Eu gosto muito dela para fazer isso! - respondi irritado.

- Mas um motivo para você dizer a verdade. Você acabou de dizer que gosta muito dela. - ótimo agora o Tiago vai ficar distorcendo tudo que eu falo.

- De quem o Sirius gosta muito? - perguntou a Lily parando na nossa frente parecendo com um humor melhor.

- De você ruivinha. Alias estava te procurando. - eu disse na mesma hora. Melhor colocar logo o meu plano em prática.

Vi o Tiago revirando os olhos do meu lado e a Lily ficando com cara de quem não entendeu nada.

- Não vou deixar passar se você aprontou alguma coisa Six. - ela me disse desconfiada.

- Por que com ele é Six e comigo é Potter? - perguntou o Pontas sorrindo.

- Por que ele é meu amigo. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- E eu sou o que? - ele perguntou sorrindo. - Seu futuro marido. Deveríamos nos tratar com mais intimidade.

- Não sonhe Potter. Sonhar faz mal para você. - ela respondeu irritada. - Você não sabe que seus sonhos são o meu pior pesadelo?

E pronto! Assim ela saiu para o dormitório batendo os pés. E eu nem tive a chance de falar com ela.

- Por que você a espantou desse jeito? - perguntou mal humorado para o Pontas que ainda olhava para as escadas, acho que ele tinha a esperança da ruiva voltar.

- A Lily esta muito irritada ultimamente. E é tão legal irrita-a.

- O que vocês fizeram com a Lily? - perguntou a Lene descendo.

- Nada de mais. Só falei para ela que daqui alguns anos vamos nos casar. - respondeu o Pontas feliz da vida.

- Já não te falei para perturbá-la nessa época do ano Ti? Ela esta muito nervosa e quem escuta sou eu!

- Mas por que ela fica tão nervosa no aniversário do Pontas? - quem sabe eu ache um jeito de chantagia-la a ficar perto do Tiago.

- Na verdade ela mesma não sabe, mas é por que o Tiago não dá atenção para ela nesse dia. Ele fica sempre rodeado de gente, principalmente de mulheres tentando agrada-lo e nem liga muito para a Lily.

- Ciúme? - perguntou o Tiago com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Aposto que sim. E ainda aquela maluca se nega a te dar um presente!

- Se ela me chamar de Tiago já é um presente. - respondeu o Pontas sonhador.

- Falou para ela da festa surpresa? - perguntei enquanto o Tiago estava pensando na ruiva.

- Comentei sim, mas ela nem ligou. Ficou lá xingando o Tiago, mas logo ela melhora. É só terminar logo o dia de amanhã.

- Ela não vai para a festa, não é? - perguntei pensando em um jeito de convencê-la.

- Eu acho muito difícil... - a Lene respondeu parecendo chateada.

- Dou um jeito nisso. - eu disse tentando anima-la.

- Não vai dar certo Sirius. - me respondeu a Lene.

- Mas é claro que vai dar certo. - respondi antes de subir para a minha cama.

As aulas de tarde foram muito chatas. Para falar a verdade não me lembro nem em que salas estive. Estava pensando em como convencer a Lily. Eu nem ao menos conseguia falar com ela. Muito menos convencê-la. Só sei de uma coisa... Não posso deixá-la protestar. Ela sempre ganha quando começamos a discutir.

Assim que terminaram as aulas eu tive que ir atrás das coisas para a festa, como a decoração, por exemplo. Amanha teríamos a tarde livre, mas eu teria que ver a comida, a música, tudo que uma boa festa tem que ter, sem contar que não tinha ido comprar as cervejas ainda.

A noite chegou tão rápido que quando percebi já estava dormindo. Acordei de madrugada ainda pensando em como falar com a Lily.

Vi os marotos dormindo e resolvi descer para o salão comunal, quem sabe me desse algum tipo de idéia.

Vi que o relógio do Remo marcava mais de meia noite e achei melhor não demorar. Eu tinha que dormir um pouco!

Quando cheguei ao salão quem eu vejo reclamando da vida? Lily Evans. Ela estava lá deitada no sofá com um livro na mão. A ruivinha reclamava sem parar de alguma coisa que eu não ouvi direito.

- Esta tudo bem ruiva? - resolvi perguntar.

- Estou ótima Sirius. - ela me respondeu sentando e cruzando os braços irritada.

- Não parece... -comentei indo para perto dela. - Então ruiva... - comecei já me sentando ao seu lado.

Eu tinha que tentar falar com ela.

- Então.. - ela me disse quando eu não terminei a frase.

Certo eu não sabia como falar com ela sem ela sair gritando por aí.

- O que faz acordada tão tarde? - perguntei tentando deixá-la calma.

- Insônia e você? - ela respondeu como quem não quer nada.

Mas estava na cara que ela estava assim por causa do aniversário do Tiago. A Lene me contou que ela não dormia direito há alguns dias.

- Arrumando as coisas para a festa do Pontas que será de noite. Você vai, não é? - melhor ir direto ao assunto.

- Se eu vou? Mas é claro que... - ela começou, mas é obvio que ela iria negar, então eu tinha que dar um jeito nisso.

- Ótimo. O Pontas vai ficar muito feliz quando descobrir que você vai. Vai ser o melhor presente que ele irá receber. - quem sabe deixando ela confusa e sem deixar ela falar muito eu não consiga!

Ela ficou me olhando com a maior cara de quem não entendeu nada do que eu disse. Não sei se era quanto a ela ir na festa ou eu ter me referido a ela como um grande presente de aniversário.

- Certo ruiva... Não vou contar para ele que você vai. Assim você faz surpresa e o presente será ainda melhor. - eu disse dando o meu melhor sorriso e rezando para dar certo.

Depois de algum tempo me olhando estranhamente ela pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo:

- Como assim não vai contar? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum que o Potter esteja. - ela respondeu irritada. Ela estava claramente tentando não gritar.

- Isso é muita maldade... Mudar de idéia assim tão de repente depois que me dizer que iria... - eu disse tentando fazê-la desistir da idéia de não ir a festa.

- Não mudei de idéia... - ele gritou irritada.

Para a minha sorte eu sou um gênio:

- Perfeito! - eu concordei sorrindo. - Te vejo de manhã... - eu disse já subindo para o meu quarto.

Pronto agora amanha ela iria falar comigo por que ela supostamente disse que iria para a festa. Fala se eu não sou um gênio?

Dormi menos preocupado com o aniversário do Pontinhas.

Acordei com o Remo me chamando. Acordamos o Pedro e logo já estávamos pulando em cima do Tiago para acordá-lo como se deve.

Depois de muitos parabéns e embrulhos de presente (exceto os meus presentes, eu nunca conseguiria embrulhar a ruiva e muito menos a festa).

Não demorou e já estávamos indo tomar café. E quem encontramos no sofá do salão comunal? Acertou quem disse que a ruiva ficou tão preocupada com o que conversamos ontem que nem dormiu no quarto.

- Esse era meu presente Almofadinhas? Poder acordar a Lily? - ele me perguntou rindo.

- Ainda não. Vou convencê-la a passar a tarde livre com você. - eu disse confiante.

- Bom dia minha linda e amada ruiva! - o Tiago disse já acordando a Lily que já acordou de péssimo humor.

- Mau dia Potter! - ele disse tentando se sentar no sofá.

- Não tem nada para me falar ruiva? - ele ainda acha que ela vai dar parabéns para ele? A Lene já avisou para ele que a Lily não vai dar nem presente e nem parabéns.

- É Evans, Potter! Evans! - ela já foi gritando.

Algum dia eu ainda fico surdo!

- Não estou falando do nosso casamento ruiva. Estou falando do dia de hoje. - o Tiago definitivamente gosta de brincar com fogo!

- Hoje vai ser o pior dia do ano Potter, pois já acordei olhando para a sua cara. - ela disse nervosa antes de subir batendo o pé.

- Não foi dessa vez Pontas... - eu disse rindo.

- Eu sei que ela me ama. Ou não estaria nesse mau humor todo só por que é meu aniversário.

- Desistiu do seu presente Sirius? - o Remo me perguntou rindo.

- Não. Ontem de noite eu quase a convenci. E hoje eu vou ter ajuda.

- De quem? - perguntou o Pedro confuso.

O Pedro confuso é a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- De todos vocês. - eu disse já pensando em um plano.

Logo escutamos os gritos da Lily.

- Acho que a Marlene já deve estar descendo. - o Remo comentou rindo.

- Marlene volte aqui! - escutamos a Lily gritando lá do dormitório dela. - Marlene! O que você quis dizer com isso? - ela gritou de novo assim que vimos a Lene descendo as escadas.

Ela estava maravilhosa, devo acrescentar.

Ela parou no último degrau da escada e olhou para a Lily entediada:

- Você é teimosa de mais para admitir que esta doida para ficar com ele. - ela disse para uma ruiva vermelha de raiva.

A Lene é maluca! Tudo bem que todos nós sabemos que a Lily é apaixonada pelo Pontas, mas falar isso para a Lily no aniversário do Pontas e na frente dele e pedir para ser jogado da torre de astronomia.

Enquanto a Lily ficava cada vez mais vermelha a Lene foi e abraçou o Pontas. A MINHA Lene estava abraçando o Pontas! Isso não vai ficar assim!

Vi a Lily abrindo a boca. Provável que para reclamar da mesma coisa que eu. Do abraço duradouro da Lene e do Pontas, mas a Lene pareceu perceber que estava pisando em ovos e se soltou do Pontas.

- Não me olhe com essa cara e dê parabéns para ele logo Tiago é corajoso. Como ele vai assim abraçar a Lily estressada?

Ela não gritou para o meu alivio. Só voltou a subir as escadas batendo o pé irritada.

Tentamos ir tomar café, mas a cada passo alguém nos pararva para dar parabéns para o Pontas. Quando finalmente chegamos no salão a Lily já estava lá tomando café sozinha. Nos juntamos a ela, com o Remo e o Tiago sentados com ela e eu, o Pedro e a Lene do outro lado da mesa.

- Bom dia Remos. - ela disse tentando parecer calma.

- Bom dia Lily. - ele me respondeu gentil.

Foi bem estranho quando a Lily começou a elogiar o Remo:

- O Remo sim é uma cara decente. Ele é tudo que uma garota precisa... Gentil, atencioso, bonito, inteligente, esforçado...

- Mas ele não é o Tiago. - disse a Lene enquanto todos nós riamos. Pela cara da Lily não era a intenção dela falar tudo aquilo em voz alta.

Ela pareceu apavorada por dois segundos e logo começou a bater a cabeça na mesa.

Sério não estou brincando. A ruiva pirou de vez! Ela estava batendo a cabeça na mesa em pleno salão principal.

- Estou ficando maluca! - ela dizia enquanto batia a cabeça.

Esta na cara que ela estava mesmo comparando o Pontas e o Aluado.

- Você realmente não esta bem hoje Lily... - o Pedro disse rindo.

Até o Pedro estava brincando com a Lily hoje!

- Eu estou ótima! - ela disse se levantando como se nada tivesse acontecido, pegou seu material e saiu em direção a aula.

Assim que ela saiu vi que iria precisar de ajuda para convencê-la.

- Aluado você vai me ajudar. - eu disse feliz.

O Remo tem uma ótima influencia sobre a ruiva.

- Não vou te emprestar meu trabalho de DCAT Sirius. Já esta na hora de você fazer o seu. - ele me disse pegando o material para ir para a aula.

- Não é sobre o trabalho. Eu já peguei o da Lene.

- E eu da Lily. - completou a Lene rindo.

- Então fala. - me disse o Remo já esperando o pior.

- Você vai convencer a Lily de que precisamos que ela distraia o Tiago hoje de tarde por causa da festa.

- Me distrair? Acha mesmo que ela vai acreditar? - perguntou o Tiago.

- Mas é claro que ela vai acreditar. - respondi para ele - Então vai me ajudar? - perguntei para o Aluado.

- Vou tentar Sirius, mas acho quase impossível.

Não demorou muito e já estávamos na sala.

A Lily parecia meio avoada parada encostada na parede.

- Vai lá Remo! - eu disse o empurrando para a direção dela.

- Não acho que vá funcionar. - o Tiago comentou sorrindo.

- Lily eu posso te pedir um favor? - escutamos o Remo perguntando para a Lily.

- Acha mesmo que o Remo vai convencê-la? - me perguntou a Lene enquanto íamos nos sentar.

- Na verdade não, mas quem sabe com todos perturbando ela, ela não faça só para pararmos de perturbar. - respondi sorrindo.

Minutos depois escutamos a Lily dizendo não sem parar.

Pelo visto o Remo não tinha conseguido.

- Falei que não iria dar certo. - me disse o Tiago rindo. - Quer deixar a minha ruivinha em paz Aluada? Assim ela não vai ter tempo de arrumar um presente para mim. - o Tiago disse sorrindo.

Porque ele tanto sorri?

- É Evans, Potter! E o dia que eu te der um presente pode ter certeza que eu estou louca.

Ela já esta louca, então só falta o presente.

- Eu sei que você é louca de amores por mim ruivinha... E seja qual for à surpresa que esta me preparando eu vou adorar. - ele respondeu mandando um beijo para ela.

- Lene sua vez. - eu disse empurrando a Lene para perto da Lily quando a professora entrou na sala.

A cada cinco minutos o Pontas recebia mais bilhetes. Pude ver a cara de tédio da Lene quando mais um bilhete passou por elas. A Lily já estava bufando de raiva.

- Viu como ela me ama? Esta até com ciúmes dos bilhetes. - comentou o Tiago sorrindo para onde as meninas estavam.

Não precisei dizer mais nada por que logo a Lily perdeu a calma e já estava gritando no meio da aula:

- Eu não vou dar parabéns para ele! - ela gritou vermelha de raiva.

- Algum problema senhorita Evans? - perguntou a professora enquanto todos se viravam para olhar para a Lily.

- Nenhum problema professora. Desculpe-me. - ela respondeu envergonhada.

Assim que saímos da sala e fui recorrer ao Pedro:

- Pedro é a sua vez.

- Minha vez do que? - ele perguntou colocando uma bolacha na boca.

- Sua vez de tentar convencer a Lily de passar a tarde com o Tiago.

- Ela não vai me ouvir.

- Vai sim! E diga que é para ela distrair o Tiago por causa da festa.

- E seja sutil! - a Lene disse do nosso lado.

- Preciso lembrá-los que isso não vai dar certo? - perguntou o Tiago.

Ele estava jogando praga no meu presente!

Assim que mais uma aula terminou eu puxei o Pedro para um canto.

- E então? - perguntei ansioso. Afinal a Lily não gritou na aula.

- A aula foi muito chata, mas superei. - me disse o Pedro.

Mas como é burro!

- Estou falando da Lily. Conseguiu convencê-la?

- Não. Ela disse que não vai ajudar. E eu pensando que o Pontas sabia da festa! - ele disse antes de sair de perto de mim.

Já ouviu o ditado: "Se quer bem feito faça você mesmo"? Chegou a minha vez de tentar falar com ela.

Vou ter que ser o salvador da pátria.

- Já pensou no que vai dar de presente para o Tiago? Se quiser eu tenho várias sugestões... - eu comecei a puxar assunto. Melhor não ir direito no assunto principal.

- Já falei para a grifinória inteira que eu não vou dar presente nenhum, não vou falar com ele e não vou distrair o Potter. Então por que não assistimos à aula e deixamos a conversa sem fundamento para outra hora? - ela perguntou parecendo bem irritada.

Mas eu não desisto tão fácil.

- Não vou desistir tão fácil ruiva... - eu comentei sorrindo encantadoramente.

- Vai perder seu tempo! - ela disse tentando dar um fim no assunto.

- Tudo isso é medo de ficar perto dele e não resistir? - melhor mudar de tática.

Se não pode com ela, junte-se a ela.

- É medo de me contaminar com os genes irritantes dele. - ela respondeu ficando mais calma.

- Os genes da teimosia você já pegou... - eu disse já começando a rir.

Minha piada foi bem engraçada!

- Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder... - ela respondeu fechando a cara novamente.

Acho que a Lily não gosta muito de piadas.

- Vai dar parabéns para ele só na festa?

- Já disse que não vou à festa nenhuma. - ótimo, ainda não a convenci de ir a festa!

- Não vai à festa por que vai fazer uma festinha particular com ele depois? - perguntei tentando irrita-la ainda mais.

A Lily quando esta irritada não raciocina muito bem.

- Não vou fazer nada! - ela respondeu já vermelha.

Meu plano estava dando certo.

- Pois deveria... - eu disse deixando ela curiosa.

Lembrei-me que uma vez a Lene me disse que a Rogers e a Lily se odeiam. Que tal juntar o útil ao agradável?

- Me dê um bom motivo... - ela disse já cansada de tanto eu perturbá-la.

- Se você não fizer nada ele irá para a festa com a Rogers. - pronto. Acho que agora eu consegui.

A Lily começou a ficar vermelha, e a fazer caretas comprimidas. Eu sou um gênio!

Eu vi que ela estava com ciúmes. Estava se segurando para não gritar. Vi as mãos dela apertando a coitada na pena que estava na mão dela.

Eu sou um gênio!

E novamente ela retomou o controle, ficou calma de repente:

- O que eu tenho haver com isso? - ela me perguntou calma.

Ótimo! Agora ela vai fingir que não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Tudo! - eu disse pensando em uma boa resposta. - Você não pode deixar ele ir com a Rogers.

- O Potter vai onde quiser com quem quiser... Se ele prefere a vaca da Rogers do que a m... - Perfeito!

Ela quase disse!

Ela esta com ciúme! Já consegui o meu presente!

- Ele quer ir com uma certa ruiva, mas ela não quer nem ao menos lhe desejar feliz aniversário... - eu disse fazendo o Tiago de coitado, enquanto eu o via rindo o outro lado da sala nos olhando.

- Não adianta Sirius. Não vou ajudar vocês... - ela respondeu tentando terminar a conversa novamente.

- Mas Lil... - eu tenho que convencê-la. Estive tão perto.

- Mas nada! - ela disse nervosa.

Vi o Tiago rindo da minha cara de frustração.

- Uma hora Lily. Distraia-o por uma hora. Brigue com ele se quiser... Só uma hora... Faço o que você quiser depois.

Acho que disse alguma palavra mágica por que ela finalmente me olhou, levantou a sobrancelha pensativa e deu um leve sorriso.

- O que eu quiser? - não acredito que fiz uma proposta dessas para a Lily.

Ela é muito má! Mas pelo menos vou conseguir o meu presente.

Mas o Pontas vai me deve muito por isso!

- Tudo que quiser... - respondi tentando não pensar no que ela poderia pedir.

- Palavra de maroto? - ela perguntou para confirmar.

Droga! Não dá mesmo para voltar atrás?

- Palavra de maroto Lily. - eu respondi levantando a mão para jurar.

- Então estamos começando a entrar em um acordo Six... - ela disse toda feliz.

Vi o Tiago nos olhando chateado. Acho que ele acha que eu não consegui.

Passei a aula inteira melancólico!

Como eu digo para a ruiva que vou fazer o que ela quiser? Isso vai ser o meu fim!

Quase corri para o salão principal quando o sinal tocou.

Vi que não teria como evitar e tive que falar com a Lily durante o almoço:

- Lily preciso falar com você! - eu disse tentando parecer animado.

- Claro Six... - ela disse já se levantando para me seguir para fora do salão.

E lá estávamos nós no meio de um corredor vazio.

- Já falei com o Tiago. Ele acha que você quer ajuda dele para estudar. - mentira. Eu nem tinha visado o Tiago que tinha conseguido a Lily para ele.

Fiquei preocupado de mais com o que ela iria querer em troca.

- E ele acreditou nisso? - ela me perguntou espantada.

- Deve ter acreditado... Só você marcar o horário com ele. E o enrole o máximo possível Lily. E faça ele colocar uma roupa descente para ir para a festa.

- Não estava no trato que eu teria que leva-lo para a festa depois. - ela me disse irritada.

E lá vamos nós convence-la novamente.

- Mudança de planos Lil. - eu disse dando de ombros.

- Não vou fazer isso... - ela disse cruzando os braços.

- Fico de devendo duas coisas? - arrisquei.

- Tenho idéia melhor... Você vai finalmente se declarar para a Lene nessa festa e eu prometo levar um Potter impecável para a festa. - Ela só pode estar brincando.

- Mas... Como você sabe disso? - eu perguntei nervoso. Não acredito que o Pontas contou.

- Sabendo... Vai fazer isso ou não? - não dá mesmo para negociar com ela.

- Mas a Lene não gosta de mim Lil... Não irá dar certo... Peça outra coisa. - quase implorei.

Mas quem disse que adiantou?

- Vai se declarar ou não Sirius? - ela me perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Vou... Mas eu quero um Tiago Potter de dar inveja de tão perfeito. - eu disse tentando não pensar na parte que eu teria que falar com a Lene.

- Pensei que o veado fosse ele e não você. - ela brincou.

Esta animada agora, não é?

- Engraçadinha! - respondi abraçando ela pelos ombros enquanto íamos para a sala.

Eu estava sentado com o Tiago quando vimos um bilhete chegando:

i "O Sirius me disse que você aceitou me ajudar a estudar. Pode ser agora depois da aula?

L.E."/i

O que eu não faço pelos meus amigos!

- O que é isso Almofadinhas? - me perguntou o Tiago espantado.

- Seu presente de aniversário. Divirta-se! E aproveite por que deu trabalho convence-la.

- Você é o melhor Sirius! - ele disse me abraçando.

- Sai para lá veado! - eu disse rindo e o empurrando uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho para que ele respondesse.

"Por mim iríamos agora mesmo ruiva..." - ele respondeu sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

No final da aula vimos a Lily enrolando para guardar o material.

- Aproveite! - eu disse para o Pontas e o empurrei para a direção da Lily. E logo sai da sala.

Eu ainda tinha que arrumar a festa e pensar em um jeito de falar com a Lene.

Já estava perto do horário dos dois chegarem e eu fui procurar a Lene:

- Tem certeza que a Lily vem? - ela me perguntou.

- Tenho certeza que ela vai trazê-lo... - eu disse pensativo.

- Vou te ajudar. Vou lá trazê-la para a festa. - ela me disse cansada.

- Lene eu... - eu tentei mesmo falar para ela que gosto dela, parece tão fácil quando o Pontas fala para a Lily, mas não é! - Depois nos falamos. - eu disse saindo rápido de perto dela.

Vi que a Lene ficou me olhando de um jeito estranho, mas não disse nada. Assim que escutei os passos da Lene distantes o suficiente eu parei de correr e me virei para olhá-la se afastando no corredor.

Merlin me ajude! Se ela ficar rebolando daquele jeito na festa eu não vou agüentar!

Fui buscar as cervejas que eu havia escondido. O que é uma festa sem cerveja?

Vi todos os convidados chegando e a música já rolava solta, mas cadê o Pontas, a Lily e minha Lenizinha?

Em falar em Lene eu ainda não sei como vou falar com ela!

Depois de dispensar algumas oferecidas chatas vi a Lene chegando já pronta para a festa. E como ela estava linda...

Aquele vestido preto estava tão custo ao seu corpo que qualquer movimento mais ousado era capaz do vestido rasgar.

Parei de admira-la e percebi que o Pontas e a ruivinha não estavam com ela.

- Eles já vêm. – ela respondeu rindo.

- Do que esta rindo? Pegou os dois dando uns amassos? – perguntei realmente feliz do meu plano ter dado certo.

- Não, mas nossa amiga acaba de provar que a caidinha pelo Ti. – respondeu a Lene sorrindo.

E que sorriso!

- E posso saber como ela fez isso?

- Falei que ele estava sem roupa no quarto e assim que ela pensou que eu sai do salão ela subiu correndo para o seu quarto. – ela respondeu rindo ainda mais.

- Você é um gênio! – eu comemorei.

Não iria demorar muito para os dois saírem por aí de mãos dadas dando uns beijinhos. Então finalmente eu teria o meu afilhado e seria o padrinho do casamento.

- Sei que sou demais, mas eu quero dançar. – ela disse sorrindo e me puxando para a pista de dança.

Preciso mesmo explicar por que eu amo essa morena?

Não sei quanto tempo passou, afinal quando estou com a Lene não vejo o tempo passar, mas não deve ter demorado muito e o Pontas chegou de braços dados com a Lil.

-E o nosso convidado de honra chegou... – eu fui logo dizendo.

Todos pararam de dançar e foram dar parabéns novamente para o Tiago, mas quem disse que ele soltou da ruivinha dele?

- Sirius! – essa é a voz da Lily. Pelo visto ela descobriu que a festa não era surpresa.

Depois de alguns minutos observando todos eu vi a Lily se aproximando tão discretamente quanto a Lily consegue ser, ou seja, nada, ela veio até o meu lado:

- Você ainda tem que fazer o combinado. – ela me disse sorrindo e logo a vi voltando para o lado do veado.

O que eu vou fazer?

- Vamos Six. – a Lene me disse já me puxando para a pista de novo.

Sério! Ela quer me deixar maluco!

Adivinhem como Sirius Black se declara?

- Lene eu preciso te falar uma coisa... – eu disse assim que cheguei perto do seu ouvido o suficiente para ela ouvir.

Traduzindo: com a boca colada na orelha dela.

- Pode falar cachorrinho. – ela me disse rebolando.

O que eu disse quanto a Lene ficar rebolando na minha frente?

Quem tem memória boa vai se lembrar que eu não resistiria.

Alias, quem é o homem que resistiria a minha morena rebolando daquele jeito. Rebolando para mim. Com o corpo colado no meu...

Acho que não preciso explicar o motivo e nem por que fiz isso, mas a puxei forte pela cintura, agarrei seus cabelos com a outra mão e a trouxe para mim.

- O que foi isso Sirius? – ela me perguntou assim que nossos lábios de afastaram.

Eu estava explodindo de felicidade. Eu havia beijado a Lene.

E meu Merlin! Como ela beija bem... Beija bem de mais!

- Gostou? – perguntei tenebroso.

A expressão dela era indecifrável. Não sabia se ela queria me bater pelo beijo ou me beijar novamente.

Eu estava torcendo para ser a segunda opção.

- Quantas você pretende beijar essa noite? – ela me perguntou séria.

- Essa e todas as noites a única que eu quero é você. – eu disse sorrindo timidamente.

Ok! Não espalhem. Ninguém precisa saber que o garanhão de Hogwarts, ou seja, eu, fiquei envergonhado com o que eu disse.

- Então acho que estamos chegando em um ponto em comum. – me respondeu a Lene sorrindo e ELA me beijou.

Depois que alguns beijos vimos o nosso casal favorito encostado em um canto meio escuro.

Acho que isso é um bom sinal!

- Vamos atrapalhar? – me perguntou a Lene sorrindo.

- Com toda certeza! – eu disse sorrindo ainda mais.

Fomos de mãos dadas para o cantinho escuro.

Isso mesmo de mãos dadas. Acho que em breve eu teria uma namorada!

Não precisam se descabelar meninas, mas finalmente o Six aqui arrumou uma mulher perfeita!

- Vejo que se entenderam. – disse a Lene para o Pontas e para a Lily.

O Tiago estava encostado na parede e a Lily encostada nele de frente para nós.

- Vamos dizer que ganhei parabéns! – respondeu o Pontas com um sorriso suspeito.

Sorriso de quem se deu muito bem.

- Cumpriu a sua promessa Six? – me perguntou a Lily olhando fixamente para a minha mão que estava ainda agarrada a da Lene.

- Sou um homem de palavra Lil. Quando eu digo que vou me declarar para a mulher da minha vida eu faço isso. – eu disse sorrindo marotamente.

Vi a Lene sorrir ainda mais com o que eu falei.

Acho que se declarar não é tão difícil assim. Depois que agente começa não tem mais quem segure.

- Esse foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida. – o Pontas disse sorrindo e abraçando mais a Lily.

- Eu falei que o meu presente seria o melhor. – eu me gabei.

- Que idéia Six. Dar-me de presente para o Tiago! – me repreendeu a ruiva fingindo eu cara de brava.

- O meu foi o melhor presente que ele já ganhou na vida. Ou melhor, é o melhor presente da vida inteira dele. Impossível ele ganhar um presente melhor que o meu.

Não falei que o meu seria o melhor?

Eu sou o máximo!

- Sinto muito estragar a sua alegria Almofadinhas, mas o seu não foi o melhor presente. – escutei o Pontas me dizendo.

Como o meu não foi o melhor? Isso é impossível! Quem daria algo melhor que a ruivinha dele?

- E posso saber qual foi o melhor presente? – perguntei nervoso.

- O da Lily foi o melhor. – ele respondeu sorrindo para a ruivinha que sorriu de volta para ele.

- E o que essa cabeça de cenoura te deu?

Como a Lily pode dar um presente melhor que o meu? Eu que a dei de presente!

- Eu dei isso aqui para ele! – nos disse a Lily antes...

Antes de agarrar o Pontas!

A Lily agarrou o Pontas. Ela esta com a língua na boca dele! E pelo visto essa não é a primeira vez no dia.

Isso não é justo!

- É Six... O presente dela com toda a certeza é melhor que o seu. Você deu a Lily de presente, mas ela deu os beijos dela para ele. – me disse a Lene sorrindo enquanto ainda víamos os dois se engolindo.

Posso ser o melhor amigo do mundo, mas infelizmente não ganhei no concurso de melhor presente de aniversário.

* * *

**Gente obrigada por lerem a fic e não deixem de aprticipar da enquete sobre essa fic e a Parabens Potter.**

**Deixem comentários bjos  
**


End file.
